The Ransom
The Ransom is the fifth scenario in Revolt of the Beastmasters, the seventh part of Heroes Chronicles. Earl Rambert left most of his prisoners behind when he fled from Tarnum's army, but he took Adamina and the other wisewomen with him as hostages. After settling in a hard to reach valley, he wrote a letter to Tarnum offering to free the wisewomen if Tarnum released Niven and then retreated. As Niven was now a friend and an ally, and retreating would take him right into Mad King Gryphonheart's armies, Tarnum didn't want to do either, but he knew that he needed to rescue the wisewomen to save the morale of his soldiers. Droglo and Niven often practiced with their swords together, and Niven told Tarnum that he enjoyed the almost brotherly relationship. Mad King Gryphonheart had told his sons that whoever killed the other would inherit the throne, so Niven and his brother had been enemies since they were children. Niven was glad to have Droglo as a friend. Niven told Tarnum that they had to rescue the wisewomen, so they informed Earl Rambert that they would agree to the trade. Droglo dressed in one of Tarnum's armors, and together with Brellick, they put Niven in a cage and took him to the arranged meeting place. Meanwhile, Tarnum took his army close to Earl Rambert's land, hoping to draw away the majority of his army. Earl Rambert tried to ambush Brellick and Droglo with the remains of his forces, but Droglo's wyverns broke the ambush. Earl Rambert killed Brellick, but Niven escaped from his cage, picked up a weapon, and slew the noble. Niven and Droglo freed the wisewomen, and while Tarnum finished the rest of the late Earl's forces, Niven returned to Erathia to gather the dissatisfied nobles against his father. Walkthrough Tarnum and his two strongest heroes from the previous scenario have a Fortress in the southeastern corner. The enemy hero Sylvia has a Castle in the northwestern corner. The map is split in two, and the only way for Tarnum and his opponent to reach each other is through the subterranean gates near the towns. In the underground, the path is blocked by an enemy garrison and a quest guard that only Tarnum or his heroes can open, leaving him free to build up his town and gather an army before engaging his enemy. Once he's satisfied that he has enough soldiers, he can open the quest guard and attack the enemy Castle. Towns * One Fortress * One Castle Strategy There are no Sawmills or Ore Mines near Tarnum's Fortress, but he can find the Inexhaustible Cart of Lumber and the Inexhaustible Cart of Ore nearby. The cart of lumber is unprotected, and the cart of ore is guarded by a few marksmen. In the underground, there's a group of minotaur kings blocking the path to the northeast, where a hero can visit a seer's hut to gain 5000 experience. Category:Revolt of the Beastmasters scenarios